The Perfect Fit
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: Finn Hudson never saw Halloween as a big deal. Until Rachel Berry became his girlfriend. One-Shot.


Seeing as how I got so many rave on my last fic, here's a new one! This is a Halloween themed Finchel fic. It wouldn't leave me alone. I also want to thank my AWESOME beta's and Skype friends egyouppt and maramac. I love you fellow circles!

Again, I do NOT own Glee or Rachel and Finn. Or else they would be all over each other in every scene.

Comments are love.

Finn never saw Halloween as some big event; all he ever really wanted was the candy. He had had six cavities when he was 8 years old to prove it. He never put any thought into what he wanted to be. It was always something easy. He was the White Power Ranger when he was in kindergarten because he was "awesome for riding a huge robot tiger". In first grade, he was a cowboy because he saw Toy Story and liked Woody's hat and lasso. That year, he also had his mom put up cowboy wallpaper in his room. Now, at 17, he still had said wallpaper and thought that dressing up was lame and for losers who had no life. His girlfriend didn't think so.

Rachel was nothing if not adamant about dressing up for Halloween. She would bring it up every chance she got, and it really started to grate on his nerves. But he would _never _tell her that, not unless he wanted the wrath of Rachel Berry and no second base for 2 weeks. No, he _definitely_ wasn't going to tell her.

When she came over on Friday night, it was all she could talk about; finally Finn had spoken up. "Look Rach, I kinda really don't want to dress up for Halloween." He braced himself for the worst. To his surprise, it didn't come. He looked over at her and her face looked dejected.

"Oh, well, okay. I guess we can just cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie in the horror genre if you'd much rather prefer." He saw that it was really something she was looking forward to, and he hated to see her sad. So, Finn gave in to his girlfriends wishes.

"Well, I mean, if it's not something like totally lame then, sure, okay."

Rachel's face lit up with the smile he loved so much, "Really?" she asked with hope in her voice as her eyes sparkled.

He couldn't help but smile; it was contagious. "Yeah."

Just then Rachel leaped on him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. "Thank you, Finn. You have _no idea_ how much this means to me," she said as she started to kiss her way up his neck. Oh yeah, he was totally glad he'd agreed.

Two days later, Rachel had come over with her arms full of bags. Finn helped her bring them inside. "Rach, what _is_ all this stuff?" He held up one of the bags to get a better view of the contents. Was that gold underwear? "Mr. Ryerson was cleaning out the Drama Departments closet and I happened to walk by and proceeded to ask him if I could perhaps select some items of my choosing for a project I am working on. And he obliged! Finn, we are going to have _so _much fun!" He inwardly groaned. This was totally not his idea of fun.

"What would be the appropriate attire to wear?" Hands on her hips, she crinkled her brow. Rachel spread out all the articles of clothing she had received from Mr. Ryerson and laid them out on Finn's bedroom floor. Finn just grunted his opinion. Rachel's hands fell from her side. "You know, Finn, you _could_ be a little more enthusiastic about this. It's not like you're helping anyway," she stated, irritation seeping from her words.

"Babe, I just don't see what the big deal is. We just pick a costume and that's it. I just don't see why there has to be so much planning involved." He rubbed his neck as he expressed his opinion and looked down at his girlfriend.

Her mouth was hanging open. And she was speechless. Finn had rendered her speechless, which was something that never happens. He was going to be in _so_ much shit.

"Finn, how can you _say_ such a travesty? That is the whole reason for Halloween! Since I was two years old, I've always had my costume idea in mind since January so I will be able to find the appropriate items so as to be sure my needs are met by October 31st." Finn really didn't know what to say. He knew his girlfriend was thorough, but this brought it to the next level.

"When I was two, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to play with Legos or hot wheels," Finn stated matter-of-factly. Rachel's frustration melted away with his comment and she laughed. Finn just looked at her and smirked. "I've just never been someone who planned ahead. I guess that's what I have you for now, huh? As long as those crazy cat calendars don't come back, because I'm not gonna lie Rach, those things scared the hell out of me." His eyes grew wide.

Rachel chuckled "No, Finn, no more crazy cat calendars. But I did purchase a planner for you that not only has our dates listed, but also important anniversaries and glee club rehearsals and your football practices."

He winced. "Gee, thanks Rach."

She ignored his sarcasm. "No more ignoring the task at hand. Let's get started."

Finn rolled his eyes and obliged. "Alright, where should we start?"

After what seemed like hours, Rachel and Finn narrowed down their choices to four.

"How about Sonny and Cher? They were a great musical team! As are we! These would be _perfect!_" Rachel held out some bell bottom pants and a tie-dyed shirt as she squealed in delight.

Finn looked at her, eyes wide. "I am _not _wearing those things. First, my junk won't be able to breathe, and second, didn't that dude die by like, running into a tree or something?" His brow furrowed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Finn, _first_, your 'junk' will not be compacted because I would be the one wearing these and second, he didn't run into a tree. He was skiing down a slope at a tremendous speed and _hit_ a tree on his way down."

"Whatever. And you are _not _wearing those." He pointed to the pants she was holding.

"Oh really? And why is that?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow.

"Because, those are tight, and I don't want other guys staring at my girl's butt." Finn pouted.

Rachel smirked. "So, are you saying you would get jealous if I wore these?" She held them up to his line of sight.

He nodded his head. "Yes. I would."

Rachel's smile grew so wide it took up her whole face. "You are the best boyfriend in the world."

Finn's smile matched hers and he shrugged his shoulder, "It's true. I love you Rach and I get jealous when I see other guys stare at you. You can do so much better than me and I'm just afraid someone might sweep you off your feet that's smarter than me and has a better chance of getting out of this loser town." His face set in a frown.

Rachel slowly placed the pants on the floor and crawled to the other side of pile of clothes where Finn was sitting cross legged. "Finn? Look at me." Finn turned his head so that he was looking at her. She searched his face and sat next to him on the floor, matching his position so they were face to face. She brought her hands up to both his cheeks. "Finn Hudson. There is no boy in the _world _who makes me feel the way you do and who makes me as happy as you do. There probably never will be. You are the _only_ boy who I've ever loved and who I'll always love. Nothing is ever going to change that." She smiled at him and he bowed his head and looked back up to meet her eyes with a smile on his face.

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, Finn." She brought his face closer and her lips met his. Her hands moved from his cheeks to the back of his neck and she pulled him closer. Finn scooted closer to her spot and his hands found her waist. The way she was kissing him, he would agree to whatever she wanted, even if that meant going as Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy.

After making out for a good twenty minutes, Rachel and Finn smoothed out their clothes and narrowed down their choices to just two. And at that moment, Finn grinned. He knew the perfect costume.

He jumped up from his spot on the floor, startling Rachel. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Finn, are you alright?"

"Yeah Rach! I just had an idea! Stay here." Finn ran out of his room and across the hall to his mom's room.

Rachel heard some shuffling and a loud "Ow shit!" and she covered her mouth while she laughed.

"Finn? Baby? Are you okay?" she called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sec." A beat later, Finn emerged from his mom's room and into his door way with some items in his hand. Rachel tilted her head to the side and pointed to the items he held.

Finn lifted up his hand with a smirk on his face "Well, I remember one year, my mom dressed up and she took me out Trick-Or-Treating because Puck had broken his leg." He shook out the object, the grin still evident on his face. "And while we were looking through stuff and I saw that cape, I remembered what she went as." It was then that he saw the recognition on Rachel's face, and he grinned. "She was a witch." He smiled as he saw her gasp and jumped up and run towards him. Rachel leaped in his arms and Finn stumbled backwards as his back hit the wall for support. He grabbed her butt so she stayed firm in place and wouldn't fall.

"Finn! You would do that for me?" she asked, almost breathlessly.  
"Of course Rach, I love you, even if you are going to be green and Fiyero _is_ kind of cool." His smile turned sideways.

"I love you so much, Finn Hudson."

He inched his face closer to hers and whispered, "This is going to be the best Halloween ever."


End file.
